coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:David the Wavid
Welcome! Hi David the Wavid -- we are excited to have Coronation Street Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Great work so far, David! As you may have deduced, I'm one of those veteran Wikians that Catherine mentioned. Thanks for telling me the site had been started. With the number of new contributors in a very short time, it was clearly filling a need. Now I suggest that you have a good look at everything the site came with before doing too much more on non-content pages. That way you will find things like Template:Welcome so that you don't have to spend time apologising for not having set up a "'Welcome aboard' template". One thing I noticed is that you say you plan to make Forum:Watercooler a specialised help desk. Most wikis I've seen have not progressed to having a second help desk, and I think any distinction is too artificial to be useful. Stick with the designed function of the Watercooler - discussion and ideas-floating - until really sure you want a second help desk. Many contributors will not know the difference anyway and may put their question in the wrong one if you have two. Finally for tonight - please stick to "sentence case" for page names and encourage others to; I've explained somewhere why it saves time. Have a look at my contributions list to find that and to see what else I've been up to (and tell me what you disagree with!!). Robin Patterson 15:50, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :I've never planned a second help desk, I'm happy with the watercooler the way it is. :David 15:58, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Regan/Riley Hi, was just about to correct the links for Concepta...thanks for doing that. I think I've got the character links sorted now, and will make sure I add them as I go along in future. Hopefully I know what I'm doing now. DavidXBrunt 09:44, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Template:Infobox Episode We've had our first edit conflict. Now I've replaced my addition to Template:Infobox Episode within comment tags so that some expert can tinker with it and make it work. That could be you. I envisage the box having lines for Canada and NZ but with the date sections blank until someone fills them in. Robin Patterson 10:20, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't like these sections. Episodes are generally set on the UK broadcast date, and are titled accordingly. :I just had a look around at other wikis, and they only include the date of first broadcast in their country of origin. I think we could make a page 'Coronation Street in Canada' and 'Coronation Street in New Zealand' and give details of its broadcasting history there. Good idea? :David 10:29, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::The other-country dates don't affect the page title, but they will be best in that infobox so that people from other countries can follow them without having to pore over thousands of entries in another page to find when the episode they are reading about was or will be shown to them. Robin Patterson 15:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi David, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I just stopped by and am really impressed at the organization and setup you have done on this wiki already! If you ever have any questions or I can help with anything, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 04:28, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the Thanks David, Thanks for the message. The donkey work was done a couple of years back with the synopsis. It's just a matter of formatting the data for wiki and then a bit of cutting and pasting. I've just finished getting the 1962 synopsis ready so here goes! John--Jtomlin1uk 14:38, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Longest running characters David, Rita's first appearance in 1972 was in Episode 1152 on January 31st, not April as you state on that page. John--Jtomlin1uk 17:22, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Alastair Bradshaw David, T'other David, Mr. Brunt, has been asking who played a character called Alastair Bradshaw who Lucille was briefly engaged to in 1968. This is the first time I've heard of this character (or I've forgotten him!) and he says he got the info from you. Where did you hear/read of him?--Jtomlin1uk 17:00, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Manual of style Love it! My only (weak) suggestion for Ena is "I speak my mind" or "I speak without fear or favour", both of which I've heard her say. John.--Jtomlin1uk 17:03, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I've just remembered another quote from her about Sodom and Gomorrah but I can't remember the exact line - that might be more appropriate! John.--Jtomlin1uk 17:44, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Do you think we should add "producer" to the episode template or is it better served as a page of its own listing them (or both?) John.--Jtomlin1uk 18:06, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :For - it maintains the site as a good episode guide. :Against - the site isn't just an episode guide, it's an encyclopedia and producer changes are, by number of episodes, infrequent enough for a listings page of producers to be enough. DavidXBrunts opinion should be canvassed. I'll go with the flow.--Jtomlin1uk 18:17, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Anthony Lee David, Can you delete the page for Anthony Lee. There is another for Anthony Lees which is the correct one. :Preferable to make it a redirect in case someone re-creates it. Robin Patterson 12:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Spelling David, as an administrator, can you correct the spelling of the name of this page: http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Stepahnie_Turner Dates David, what is the purpose of creating links by dates (e.g. 1st January without a year) Is it to create a series of 366 pages which are "On this day in Coronation Street history"? Cheers, John.--Jtomlin1uk 18:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Totally agree! I think it's an excellent idea. The only reason I asked was because I was looking through this page- http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Wantedpages to see if there were any duplicate links with minor spellings that could be corrected (I found a few) and saw that a large number of the items were the dates. Do you think it possible that we could start to create these date pages just to sort out the wheat from the chaff on the wanted page or is it too early? Cheers, John--Jtomlin1uk 18:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree too. I just think all of the st, nd, rd, and th endings are a lot of extra work! (But we can make redirects to save typing) Never mind the "wanted" pages list yet: decide on the format (using a forum or a page such as project:day pages so that people can toss ideas around) then do the 366 in one hit. As each one will have a link to the following day (at least), one person (or a bot) could copy the agreed format and just move from one to the next changing the numbers and months as required. Use Wikipedia for ideas - and copy its templates where useful. Robin Patterson 15:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Skins Sorry, no experience of editing skins. See whether any of the standard skins will do; if not, ask at Central Wikia. Robin Patterson 15:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Delete David, can you delete the page Category:Hewiit family please? There is another (correctly-spelt) page for them. Thanks. --Jtomlin1uk 06:01, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :No use deleting a category if it still has a page in it - this page is in it until I save it with the addition of that colon. Robin Patterson 12:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Minnie Brilliant start with a wonderful main picture! BTW, I'm going to upload about four episodes a week from April 2007 at the request of Robin in NZ as that is where they are up to. I'll ask him to contribute cast lists for these as payment!!--Jtomlin1uk 11:47, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm very impressed with the Minnie article. Robin Patterson 12:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Abomination Street Hi David. I only just noticed the Merchandise category today, and wondered if my Abomination Street article should be included in it or not. Probably not, as an album with one track sampling the CS theme is hardly a piece of Street merchandise, but it'd be pretty cool if it could be fitted into some sort of category in the near future, "Music" or something like that. Please give me a shout if there's anything specific you'd like me to do. John has mentioned that articles on production staff would be useful, and I may attempt one soon even though I find the prospect of looking for that info rather daunting! User:JSB 1980 20:41, 15 June 2008 Nice template change! It looks great!--Jtomlin1uk 10:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Aye, much more Corrie than the standard blue. DavidXBrunt 11:10, 18 June 2008 (UTC) It's excellent, really improved the look of the whole site. JSB 1980 13:00, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Why the change back?? I liked the red colour!--Jtomlin1uk 15:20, 24 June 2008 (UTC) It's just changed back - very odd!--Jtomlin1uk 15:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) List of current characters A good list but Gail predates Blanche by a few months.--Jtomlin1uk 19:28, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Stop deleting my work, or give convincing reasons If you delete, without giving a convincing reason, anything else I have written, I will personally bring your actions to the attention of every other active user. Deleting material reduces the likelihood that someone searching the internet will find the wiki, and is therefore contrary to the interests of the wiki owners. Robin Patterson 11:38, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I haven't deleted anything, I've only moved some categories around. I don't get why you're making such a fuss. David 11:42, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Something you can do Hi David. I certainly will check into the Watercooler and lay claim to some of the character articles! May be tomorrow when I start, as it's my birthday today and as soon as the post comes with some new DVDs (hopefully), I'm planning on conking out in front of the couch for the rest of the day! I actually really enjoyed doing the production staff articles, even though at first I thought it might be somewhat dull. True, a few of the articles are dry simply because there's little to no information about the subjects, but I've found out some fascinating facts, one of which even enabled my friend Dan to update something at the X-Files Wiki! But I'll certainly attempt some character entries starting tomorrow. JSB 1980 08:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Coronation Street in 1970 I see you're keeping the pressure up on me by having the 1970 page already (joke!) however it states that it was the first year to be fully in colour - you're forgetting the colour strike towards the end of the year. 1972 was the first year in full colour.--Jtomlin1uk 14:59, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :1970 is tricky on Episode numbering. If you're taking the data off tv.com, then don't worry - I put it there in the first place!! I'll put an explanation on the notes for episodes 999 and 1001 as to why the discrepency occurs. Two episodes are indeed edited together and the ITV sales site confirms this but I've never understood the rationale (Doris Speed being ill - I can't see why that leads to two recorded episodes being cut down). IIRC correctly you're now okay on episode numbers until 1975 when episodes 1503, 1504, 1505 and 1549 weren't made however there was an episode on 22nd December transmitted which was Christmas's past being discussed by Annie and Betty. This was advertised in TV Times as a normal episode of Corrie but it wasn't part of the episode numbering system and the ITV sales site advertises it under the name of "Annie & Betty's Coronation Street Memories" Not sure what you want to do here! Categories Hi David. I added an article on Chesterfield (my home town), making it relevant to Corrie, of course (the Ogdens). I did categorise it under "Locations" even though I know one doesn't exist. If you would rather it not be categorised at all, or put somewhere different, I'll leave that in your capable hands. Same with the Abomination Street entry I did a while ago, I categorised it under "Music" but I thought I ought to let you know in case you wanted to make changes. JSB 1980 07:12, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Elsie Tanner Call me a toady, people, but David, your Elsie article is incredible, well done! I vote for it as a future "Article Of The Week"! JSB 1980 09:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) You beat me to it - easily the best article on this site!--Jtomlin1uk 12:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) 1961/1964 Screencaps Hi David. Just to let you know I've uploaded what I think are important or appropriate images from all the `61 and `64 DVD episodes you asked for. Hope you like them and that they're not too big for the infoboxes (I think they should be alright). Give me a shout if you ever need anything else getting done. JSB 1980 20:16, 3 August 2008 (UTC) David, just a thought - the "flashback" sequence from the 18th February episode on the 1970 DVD comes from Episode 91 (25th October 1961) - you could do another 60's screencap from it.--Jtomlin1uk 20:11, 6 August 2008 (UTC)